Harry Potter : Le mage Gris
by shadow61800
Summary: Harry Potter est trahis part le ministère après la mort de ses amis mais aussi celle de Ginny Weasley, il part du monde magie pour voyager ou il s'installe a Forks dans un manoir qui appartenait a la famille Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Premier Chapitre: Trahison **

_Harry Potter âgé de 17 ans avait accomplie la prophétie qui disait que seul lui pouvait tuer Lord Voldemort Alias le seigneur des ténèbres, le jeune sorcier avait tuer Voldemort enfin pas vraiment c'était le propre sort de Tom qui l'avait tuer car la baguette magique ne pouvait tuer Harry étant donner qu'il en était maitre mais pendant la bataille Harry avait perdu beaucoup même trop de personne qu'il aimait. Toutes la famille Weasley avait été tuer part des mangemorts , Hermionne, Rémus, Tonks, Neville Londubat, Luna Loovgood, tous les professeur était mort aussi mais il y avait aussi eu des dégâts dans le camps adverse, la famille Lestrange, Goyle, Crabbe, Macnair et tant d'autres encore tant de victime pour avoir participé a la guerre. Harry ne savait plus quoi faire maintenant il avait tout perdu, ami, famille, l'amour de sa vie la seule et unique Ginny Weasley mais il y avait quelques survivant comme Kingsley et quelques autres sorcier appartenant a l'ordre du Phoenix mais aussi les Malefoy était vivant et Severus Rogue qui avait réussi a prendre une potion contre le venin de Nagini._

_Harry aurait voulu que Lord voldemort soit tuer avant qu'il ne tue sa famille comme sa il aurait été aimer, choyer part ses parents James et Lily Potter. Pendant l'été après la mort de son mentor Albus Dumbledor Harry c'était entrainé a devenir plus puissant, il avait décuplé sa puissance, il avait appris beaucoup de sortilèges dans la magie noir et blanche, d'enchantement il avait même appris a faire de la magie sans baguette maintenant on pouvait le mettre au niveau de puissance de Dumbledor, il avait subit un entrainement avec des Aurors puissant. Son aura qu'il pouvait faire montré était grise clair car il n'était ni un mage blanc ni un noir mais il était un mage gris le parfait équilibre de la magie noir et blanche , Harry était devenu aussi un annimagus multiple il pouvait devenir un lion, serpent et une panthère noir. Le jeune sorcier regarda stupidement le corps sans vie de son pire ennemis quand il sentis derrière lui des personnes s'avancer vers lui il ce tourna pour voir arriver Kingsley et d'autre membres du ministère pointé leurs baguette sur lui_

**« Pose ta Baguette Harry Potter. »**_Dit Kingsley d'une voix calme mais Harry pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il était froid et avide de pouvoir. Il n'aurait jamais sa possible venant de Kingsley qu'il avait appris a connaitre_

**« Pourquoi »**_Demanda Harry d'une voix faible et triste d'avoir perdu tous ses amis mais aussi d'être trahis part une personne qu'il pouvait considéré comme un ami. Mais Harry savait que sa allait ce passer comme sa car il avait eu un pressentiment._

**« Tu a tuer Harry, nous pouvons pas laissez passer sa, tu est trop puissant, tu pourrait devenir le nouveau mage noir tu doit être jugé »**_Dit hargneusement Kingsley, tous les membres du ministère vivant pointait leurs baguettes sur Harry, Cornélius Fudge jubilait car il pourrait récupérer son poste de ministre et les voutes des Potter. Harry vit les Malefoy le regarder avec un sourire malsain mais Rogue le regardait en secouant la tête pour montré qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec le ministère donc Rogue s'approcha de Harry mais avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose le jeune Potter pris la parole._

**« Je savait que sa allait ce terminé comme sa . »**_Dit Harry d'une voix faible en baissant la tête puis il la remonta aussi sec. _**« Mais je ne me laisserait pas faire, vous m'avez trahis . »**_Ajouta Harry d'une voix froide et avec des yeux vers émeraude qui brillait de plus en plus**. **_**« Vous êtes tous avide de pouvoir mais il y aura d'autre mage noir a venir et je serait la a vous regarder mourir les un après les autres . »**_Termina Harry Potter d'une voix glacial pire que Lord Voldemort quand il était en colère puis sans que personne ne sache comment il avait fait le jeune Potter disparu dans des flammes verte émeraude._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Gringott la banque des sociers

_Après que Harry est disparu dans des flemmes verte émeraude le jeune sorcier était réapparu devant la banque des sorciers Gringott, il savait que les Gobelins était très en colère contre lui pour avoir cambriolé la banque pour récupéré le coupe de poufssoufle qui était un Horcrux. Harry s'avança vers les portes de la banque et lu le poème gobelin :_

_**Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désirMais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir, Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner, De sa cupidité, le prix devra tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain, D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien, Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse, Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse.**_

_Harry entra dans la banque rapidement, il fut accueillit part les gobelin en colère sa ce voyait dans leurs petits yeux noir, ils était tous réunis au milieux de la banque comme si ils l'attendait depuis un moment. Le directeur de la banque des sorciers s'approcha de lui, Harry le regarda de la tête aux pied avec un visage froid dénué de sentiments le gobelin était petit avec des yeux noir, le teint sombre, des doigts longs et fins, a un crâne chauve, un nez et des oreilles pointues. Harry regarda calmement le gobelin s'approche de lui._

_« _**Mr Potter que nous vaux votre visite depuis que vous nous avez volé et libéré notre dragon **»_Demanda le directeur de la banque avec une voix teinté de reproche mais aussi de peur car les gobelins était très intelligent et pouvait voir les auras des sorciers quand il avait vu l'aura d'Harry il avait opté pour une attitude aimable même si a l'intérieure de lui il voulait le faire condamné._

« **Je suis venu pour retiré mon argent de mes voutes Mr le directeur »**_Dit Harry d'une voix calme et posé.« _**Et vous devriez le faire le plus vite possible car j'ai pas le temps d'attendre **»_Ajouta Harry en voyant l'expression stupéfier sur le visage du gobelin._

« **Mais…Pourquoi **»_Demanda le gobelin d'une voix surprise car oui le gobelin savait que Harry avait plusieurs voute: Potter, Black donc Harry était très riche et le directeur ne voulait pas perdre un important client même si il les avait volé quelques mois plutôt._

« **Le ministère veux me faire arrêté car je suis trop puissant et parce que j'ai tuer Lord Voldemort donc vider mes coffres rapidement **»_Dit Harry d'une voix froide, il fixa plusieurs minutes le directeur de la banque quand ce dernier fit un geste a ses collègues derrière lui en acceptant sa demande. Donc pendant plus de dix minutes Harry attendit devant le directeur que les gobelins termine de vider ses coffres quand ce fut fait Harry vit plusieurs gobelin arriver avec de nombreux sac remplie d'argent ils les déposa devant Harry qui en réduise plusieurs puis laissa trois sac d'or._

**« Je laisse ses trois sacs d'or pour vous dédommager de ce que j'ai fait il y a quelques mois mais je voudrait que vous fessiez tourner en bourrique le ministère car ils voudront mes coffres**. »_Dit Harry en souriant pour la première fois depuis la bataille. Le directeur de la banque regarde les sacs puis Harry pendant quelques secondes puis il reporta son attention sur Harry en lui souriant aimablement._

« **Bien sur Mr Potter, nous aimons pas non plus le ministère mais vous nous avez débarrassez de vous- s'avez qui donc on peut faire sa **»_Dit le directeur de la banque en serrant la mains du jeune Potter puis il fit apparaitre deux gros dossier et deux boites l'une était rouge et or et l'autre verte et argent.« _**Voici les Dossier les comptes Potter et Black avec les titres de propriétés et les bagues de chefs de familles des deux familles concerné donc vous êtes le chef de la famille Potter et Black mais aussi des familles qui sont attacher a la famille Black comme les Malefoy **»_Termina le directeur en donnant les deux dossiers et les deux boites. Harry ouvrit la boite rouge et or, il y avait a l'intérieur une bague rouge et or avec l'emblème des Potter : un phénix qui reposait sur la tête d'un dragon et d'un lion. Harry la sorti de la boite et la mis sur son annulaire de sa main droite, la bague chauffa quelques instant et une lumière rouge et or en sorti puis après plus rien. Intrigué Harry regarda le gobelin qui lui souriait sincèrement pour la première fois_

« **La bague vous a désigné comme chef de la famille Potter prenez maintenant la bague de la famille Black s'il vous plait **»_Demanda le directeur de la banque avec une voix calme mais on pouvait entendre de l'excitation. Donc Harry ouvra la boite verte et argent, il vit la bague des Black qui était de la même couleur de la boite avec l'emblème de cette famille : On y voit un écu flanqué de deux lévriers rampants, blasonné d'un chevron, de deux étoiles à cinq branches et d'une épée. Les étoiles était en argent et l'épée était verte. Le jeune Potter mis la bague sur annulaire droite et ressenti les même symptôme que la dernière fois._

« **Bien bien maintenant vous êtes réellement chef des familles Potter et Black **»_Dit le directeur de la banque. Harry lui souri puis il claqua des doigts et les sacs réduit ce mis dans une de ses poches et les deux dossiers avec. Il salua le gobelin d'un signe de tête puis il reparti vers l'entré de la banque avant de ce retourné vers le gobelin_

« **Ho…Au nom de la famille Black bloquer les voutes des Malefoy, pour ce qui est de l'argent dedans donner les aux gens pauvres et payer les enterrements avec que sa soit humain ou créature magique **»_Termina Harry en disparaissant dans ses flemmes verte émeraude._

_Le gobelin regarda Harry disparaitre quand il murmura dans sa langue :_**Il a la puissance de merlin voir plus il fera de grande chose**_. Puis il ce retourna vers les autres gobelins qui l'avait entendu parler et leurs dit de bloquer les coffres des Malefoy et faire ce que a dit Harry _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

_Après son passage a Gringott la banque des sorciers des Aurors venait d'apparaitre devant la banque la baguette a la main en regardant partout autour d'eux en espérant d'attrapé le future mage noir : Harry Potter. Quand les Aurors vits que Harry Potter n'était pas là ils entraient tous dans la banque et ils ce postaient tous en deux rangs pour attendre l'arriver du nouveau ministre de la magie Kingsley Shacklebolt et de son nouveau secrétaire Cornelius Fudge dans les secondes qui allait arriver. Les gobelins repris tous leurs travailles en savent ce qui allait bientôt arriver et ils en était tous content que Harry Potter ai couper l'herbe des pieds du ministère de la magie, le directeur était raide comme un piquet depuis qu'il avait donner ses ordres et que plusieurs Aurors était rentré dans sa banque mais il avait un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres qui s'agrandit encore plus quand le nouveau ministre et son secrétaire arriva dans l'enceinte de Gringott . Kingsley arriva avec Fudge pour récupérer les Coffres , les propriétés de Potter étant donner qu'il était maintenant le future mage noir et l'ennemis numéro 1 en Angleterre, lui et Fudge avait passer un contrat ensemble que si Potter gagnait la guerre et que ses amis était mort ils devait l'enfermé pour sens mettre plein les poches donc les deux traitres arriva devant le directeur de la banque qui les regardait en souriant_

« **Maitre gobelin je suis Kingsley Shacklebolt le nouveau ministre de la magie et voici Cornelius Fudge mon secrétaire, nous voudront que vous transférer les comptes Potter et Black avec leurs propriétés et titres sur nos comptes comme Mr Harry James Potter étant un mage noir et criminel ses comptes doivent revenir au ministère de la magie **» _Dit Kingsley avec une voix autoritaire, froide en bombant son torse car il était le ministre de la magie fière de lui il regarda la gobelin avec ses yeux remplie de dégout pour ses êtres inferieur a lui mais le directeur lui annonça _:

« **Et bien vous pouvez être merlin en personne vous n'avez aucune autorité dans ma banque Mr le ministre de la magie** » _Commença le directeur en alla s'assoir sur son siège derrière le plus grand et le plus beau bureau de la banque_ « **Et puis les coffres du Lord Potter et Black on été tous vidé quelques minutes avant vous Mr le ministre….** » _Le sourire du directeur de la banque commença a s'agrandir encore plus quand il vit la tête du ministre et de son secrétaire _**« Lord Harry James Black Potter a vidé son coffre juste après la bataille quand vous avez voulu l'arrêté pour nous avoir libérer du mage noir. Vous l'avez entrainé jusqu'à qu'il contrôle parfaitement ses pouvoirs et maintenant qu'il nous débarrasser du Lord noir vous avez voulu le doubler mais il le savait donc il vous eu avant. Bien maintenant que vous savez qu'il y a plus de coffre Potter-Black pouvez vous partir de ma banque pour que mes gobelins puisse travailler en paix **» _Demanda Le directeur content de lui mais surtout du jeune Potter qui a réussi a mettre le nouveau ministre dans un état pas possible._

_Kingsley était choquer…Oui vraiment il avait cru qu'en mettant Potter en prison et qu'il mette sa main sur les coffres il aurait eu la belle vie mais non ce sataner Potter l'avait doubler. Le nouveau ministre et son secrétaire qui était aussi blanc que le premier parti de la banque en donnant ordre aux Aurors de trouver le plus rapidement possible Harry Potter pour qu'il soit juger et mis en prison pour ses crimes puis les deux traitres transplana au ministère ou il y avait de l'agitation pas possible. _

_Au centre de Londres Harry Potter réapparu dans un parc désert au milieu de flemme de couleur émeraude, armer de sa baguette il traversa le parc rapidement pour rejoindre le square grimaud , quand il arriva entre le 11 et 13 Square Grimaud Harry pensa au numéro 12 qui apparu devant ses yeux le sorcier eu un sourire triste et entra directement dans la maison. Quand il ferma la porte une douleur dans son cœur le frappa de plein fouet puis des souvenir de Ron et Hermione dans la maison avec d'autres membres de L'ordre fit surface dans son esprits mais il releva la tête en utilisant l'occlumentie comme bouclier pour repousser ses souvenirs, il respira un bon coup et entra dans le salon il y avait toujours les parchemins du ministère sur la table, les assiettes aussi n'avait pas bouger de place comme les couvertures. Il poussa un soupire de tristesse en pensant a ses amis mort pour cette guerre, il alla s'assoir sur une chaise et posa les dossiers sur la table il ouvra le dossier « Potter » et commença a lire les feuilles qui avait dedans. La première page était son relever bancaire, la deuxième était la solde du compte des Potter qui montait a plus de _« 6 800 000 000 Galions d'or » _Harry en fut stupéfait du compte Potter puis il passa a la troisième pages qui était ses possessions :_

-Une maison en Russie

-Une villa en Italie

- Trois manoirs en Amérique d'un l'un a Forks cacher sous un sortilège que seul le chef de la famille pouvait voir, un autre en Angleterre et le dernier en Espagne.

_Harry posa le dossier et ce massa la tempe, il savait qu'il devait partir mais ou? La était la question , il s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise et ce rappela de quelque chose :_

« **Kréattur ? **» _Appela Harry d'une voix calme et poser mais fatigué . Il entendit un « pop » retentir juste a côté de lui et il vit son elfe de maison apparaitre il était habiller tout en blanc, propre avec une serviette blanc sur le bras avec les armoiries des Black Kréattur s'inclina pour saluer son maitre _

**« Le maitre a appeler Kréattur **» _Dit L'elfe de maison en ce redressant, Kréattur était devenu un bon elfe de maison depuis que Harry lui avait donner le faux médaillon de son ancien maitre Regulus. _

« **Kréattur je vais partir car le ministère ma trahis quand j'ai vaincu Tom, j'aimerais savoir si tu veux partir avec moi ou resté ici **» _Demanda Harry en regardant l'elfe. Ce dernier le regarda avec des yeux écarquiller car aucun sorcier qu'il avait pu servir lui aurait demander de choisir._

**« Kréattur vous serre maitre Harry , Kréattur vous suivra partout ou vous allez car le maitre est un très bon maitre comme Dobby lui avait dit avant qu'il meurt maitre Harry **» _Dit Kréattur en s'inclinant devant Harry qui lui sourit en pensant a Dobby qui avait été tuer part Bellatrix Lestrange._

« **Peut tu m'apporté un repas chaud s'il te plais Kréattur et toi aussi mange** » _Dit Harry en retournant a ses papiers. L'elfe de maison prépara un repas pour Harry et pour lui puis Kréattur et Harry mangea tranquillement._ « **Au faite Kréattur j'ai bien réfléchit et je vais aménager dans un manoir en Amérique a Forks plus précisément et je vais seller cette maison a notre départ **» _Dit Harry en mangeant et en regardant l'elfe._

**« Oui maitre Harry. **» _Dit Kréattur en terminant de manger avec son maitre qu'il commençait a beaucoup aimer car Harry était un très bon maitre. Pendant qu'il mangeait Harry toucha ses bagues de Lord de sa famille et celle des Black puis il annonça a Kréattur d'aller ce coucher car le lendemain allait être une grosse journée car il déménageait a Forks dans la journée_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Le voyage jusqu'à Forks lui parut plus long car dans la journée Harry avait utiliser de la magie ancienne pour scellé le Square Grimaud avait rétrécit quelques meubles que Sirius aimait et avait passer quelques coup de téléphone a Forks et un peut partout en Amérique pour acheter des meubles et réhabilité le manoir a Forks mais surtout car Harry en était presque sur il avait engager une entreprise de sorcier en Amérique pour que le terrain de son manoir soit nettoyer. Il avait reçu un hiboux en début d'après midi pour lui dire que tout a été refait donc il avait dit a son elfe de prendre ses affaires et d'aller directement au manoir a Forks pour mettre en place les meubles qui avait du arriver part camion donc Harry avait scellé la maison de Sirius et avait transplaner dans le cimetière ou était enterré ses parents, il sorti sa baguette et nettoya les tombes puis il fit apparaitre les lys pour sa mère et fit incrusté sur la pierre tombal un cerf, un chien et un loup sous la pleine lune, il fit écrire « Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours ». Il fit un sourire léger quand il senti une brise de vent fouetté sur son front et son épaule comme si sa mère lui déposa un baiser sur son front et que son père lui déposait une main sur son épaule pour le réconforté, il laissa une larme couler contre sa joue puis il soupira de bonheur et transplana a la frontière de la France pour recommencer a transplaner a Brest après c'être modifier le visage en fessant pousser ses cheveux et en cachant sa cicatrise . **

**Là-bas il alla manger un morceau dans le monde moldu puis il transplana en Amérique a Washington pour aller payer l'entreprise de nettoyage sorcier donc quand il transplana dans une aller remplie de sorciers et sorcières il sut directement qu'il était dans l'équivalent du chemin de traverse. Il marcha pas longtemps pour trouver l'entreprise qu'il cherchait, il entra dans le magasin et vit un homme assit sur un tabouret entrain de lire un magasine sur les balais, il s'approcha de l'homme avec un sourire forcer.**

**« Bonjour, je vous est appeler ce matin très tôt pour mon manoir a Forks » Dit Harry avec une voix calme et posé. L'homme releva sa tête et écarquilla des yeux, il bégaya pendant un bon moment sans que Harry sache pourquoi mais il put entendre quelques mots comme « L'élu », le jeune homme fronça des sourcils en ayant peur pour sa sécurité quand l'homme recomposa un visage normal**

**« Désoler mais je n'aurait jamais put croire que j'aurait travailler pour le grand Harry Potter » Dit l'homme en souriant mais le sourire ce fana devant le visage de glace quand Harry compris que sa couverture était tomber donc l'homme repris très vite. « Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Potter , les sorciers et sorcières d'Amérique ne sont pas d'accord avec ceux d'Angleterre donc notre bien aimer ministre de la magie d'Amérique a couper les ponts avec eux comme la plus part des communautés magique du monde » Dit L'homme en lui souriant quand il vit que Harry avait sourit.**

**« Je ne le savait pas que l'Amérique était déjà au courant de la traitrise du ministère Anglaise envers moi » Dit il le jeune homme en souriant a l'employer. Harry était surpris que les Américains est arrêté de parlez avec les anglais mais il était content d'un côté car il allait peut être être tranquille ici.**

**« Nous avons eu tous des nouvelles de la guerre Mr Potter et quand on a appris que le ministère anglais voulait vous enfermer pour nous avoir débarrasser du Lord noir on a été scandaliser, notre ministre a essayer de parler avec le ministre anglais qui lui a dit de s'occuper de ses affaires » Confit l'homme a Harry qui n'était plus surpris de voir que Kingsley était autant stupide que Fudge. Maintenant le jeune mage gris voulait avoir une vie simple même si il savait qu'il allait devoir avoir la tête haute pour les mois avenir il avait beaucoup d'idées en tête qu'il aimait ce voir réaliser.**

**« Merci pour ses information Mr, bon je suis venu régler pour avoir nettoyer le manoir a Forks et s'il vous plais ne le dite a personne que je suis là-bas car je veux avoir une vie simple sans avoir les anglais sur moi » Dit Harry en déposant « 1000 Galions » dans une bourse sur le comptoir, l'homme pris la bourse et la mis dans sa poche.**

**« Bien sur Mr Potter je ne dirait rien mais si je peut vous dire une chose qui pourrait arrêté les anglais de vous poursuivre vous pouvez prendre la nationalité Américaine » Dit l'employer qui voulait vraiment aider « l'élu ». Harry le regarda avec de grand yeux puis il lui sourit avec sincérité et amabilité.**

**« Je vous remercie, je vais suivre votre conseil si sa peut me débarrasser de mes poursuivant et mener une vit tranquille » Termina Harry en serrant la main de l'homme puis il sorti du magasin et alla faire quelques courses pour décoré son manoir mais aussi pour acheter des meubles, des affaires etc.. Les course lui pris au moins deux bonnes heures avant qu'il demande a une jeune femme Américaine ou était leurs ministère, la jeune femme qui compris que Harry était un étranger l'emmena directement là-bas donc le jeune homme entra dans le ministère et alla voir l'un des gardes qui surveillait l'entré.**

**« Bonjour Monsieur, désoler de vous déranger mais j'aimerais savoir ou est le département pour prendre la nationalité Américain? » Demanda Harry aimablement. Le garde qui était surement un Auror le regarda de haut en bas comme si il était une bête hideuse.**

**« Et bien l'étranger le département que vous cherché est aux deuxième étage au fond du couloir » Dit l'auror d'une voix froide et méprisante ce qui fit apparaitre une grimace sur le visage du jeune mage, il ce secoua la tête pour ne pas répliquer mais quand il fit secoué sa tête ses cheveux bougea en même temps donc l'auror qui le regardait encore vit une cicatrise en forme d'éclair ce qu'il le fit blêmir. Harry en voyant le visage blanc de l'auror soupira remplie de fatalisme puis l'auror changea de comportement .**

**« Veuillez m'excusez Mr Potter je ne savait pas que j'avait devant moi le sauveur de notre monde » Dit L'auror d'une voix remplie de remord. Ce qu'il fit sourire légèrement Harry « Pour me faire pardonner je vous emmène personnellement aux bureaux des recensement » Termina l'homme sans que Harry puisse dire quoi ce soit car l'auror lui pria de le suivre ce qu'il fit en soupirant. L'auror et Harry avait traversé le halle du ministère d'Amérique qui était en passant plus jolie et plus grand que celle d'Angleterre puis ils arrivaient aux bureaux que Harry avait demander, l'auror s'en alla en saluant Harry poliment. Harry passa plus d'une heure pour avoir la nationalité Américaine puis en sortant du bureau en ayant obtenu la nationalité Américaine il vit que l'auror qui l'avait accompagné était là avec deux autre homme et une jeune femme de trente ans environ. L'auror s'approcha de Harry en souriant avec les deux autres hommes et la femme.**

**« Mr Potter je vous présente le Directeur du département des Auror Mr Pilpoile, Le directeur du département de la justice Mr Mc-laine et notre ministre de la magie Miss Maldrosse qui a été élu il y a deux ans » Dit L'auror en présentant chaque personne présente puis on l'emmena dans le bureau de la ministre de la magie pour mieux discuté sans que Harry puisse dire quoi ce soit donc il les suivit. Ils avaient parcouru tout le ministère en ayant des regards intrigué de voir la ministre de la magie, le directeur du département des Aurors et de la justice avec un jeune homme mais Harry étant habituer aux regards il les snoba royalement ce qui fit sourire les deux homme et la jeune femme. Ils s'installaient dans le bureau ovale du ministre avec un thé a la main **

**« Je suis enchanter de vous rencontrer personnellement Mr Potter, quel n'a pas été ma surpris quand j'ai vu l'un des nouveaux aurors du ministère débarquer dans la salle de réunion en brayant que Harry Potter était dans nos locaux pour avoir la nationalité Américaine » Dit Miss Maldrosse en souriant a Harry aimablement, elle avait des cheveux d'un blond blé avec de très jolie yeux bleu océan, de taille moyenne. Le directeur des Aurors était un homme avec des cheveux cour brun aux yeux marron clair, il avait une carrure d'ours mais Harry soupçonnait que l'homme devait être très agile. Puis il y avait le directeur de la justice Américaine était un homme avec des cheveux châtain aux yeux gris-bleu avec un carrure normale mais Harry pouvait sentir venir de l'homme un respect et une droiture sans corruption.**

**« Moi aussi Madame la ministre, je suis venu dans votre pays pour être en paix mais un entrepreneur de nettoyage que j'avait engager pour nettoyer un manoir familiale ma donner comme conseil que si je voulais vraiment être en paix je pouvait prendre la nationalité Américaine et que comme sa les Anglais ne pouvait plus rien contre moi étant donner que je serait plus anglais » Dit Harry en souriant légèrement en pensant a l'homme qui lui avait peut être sauver la vie en lui donnant cette superbe idée.**

**« Je sais que vous avez reçu la nationalité Américaine et je vous en félicite maintenant vous êtes un citoyen de notre pays et les Anglais ne pourront plus vous poursuivre pour cette stupide raison « futur mage noir ». Nous on les croit pas car on savait que les anglais était imbu de leurs personnes et aussi corrompu jusqu'à la moel donc on a couper nos liens entre ministère comme plusieurs ministère dans le monde entier quand ils on sut que vous étiez recherché pour nous avoir libérer du mage noir » Pris la parole le directeur du département de la justice d'une voix calme en regardant Harry en souriant.**

**« Bien maintenant que vous êtes Américain Mr Potter je vous souhaite une bienvenu dans notre pays au nom de tous les Américains qui sont avec vous dans votre deuils et je voulais vous dire que si vous avez besoin de quoi ce soit vous pouvez nous contacté » Annonça la ministre de la magie avec un très jolie sourire ce qui fit écarquiller des yeux le directeur des aurors et de la justice car ils avaient tout les deux vu que leur patronne draguait un peut l'élu. Ce dernier ce leva en souriant et pris la main de la ministre puis il lui fit un baise main et ce redressa en disant **

**« Veuillez m'excuser mais je doit terminer de m'installer dans le manoir familiale » Dit Harry a la ministre de la magie, le jeune homme savait que la ministre l'avait draguer mais il l'avait mal pris car ce ne fessait même quelques jours que Ginny était morte donc il avait préféré écourté cette petite réunion en saluant les deux directeurs et la ministre puis il parti du bureau ou l'auror qu''il avait rencontré au début la raccompagna jusqu'à l'entré quand ce fut fait Harry salua l'auror et transplana en disant dans son esprits le nom de son manoir « Manoir maraudeurs familly »**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Harry réapparu devant un long et grand portail pour il y avait un « P » pour Potter avec un lion en or qui ouvrait sa gueule en grand, le portail était garder part deux immense lion de chaque côtés mais il sentait de la magie venir d'eux donc il sut que c'était les deux gardien du manoir. Comme il savait ce qu'il devait faire il posa sa main sur le portail en disant « Je m'appelle Harry James Potter-Black » puis c'était comme si le portail lui répondait part une lueur d'orée et Harry put ouvrir le portail ce qu'il fit , sur chaque côté il y avait une immense haie qui fessait une allez assez grande et large donc il marcha pendant quelques minute et arriva devant une vaste cour ou il y avait au milieu des arbres avec des bancs un peut partout. A sa droite il y avait un immense garage ouvert ou il pouvait voir qu'il y avait d'ancienne voiture d'année 30 à 60 environ, Harry regarda les voiture puis il eu une idée donc il appela Kréattur qui était apparu devant lui et lui demanda de vendre les voitures pour en racheter d'autre : Mustang, Porche, Aston Martine, Ferrari et des motos. Puis Harry ce tourna vers le manoir qui d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir était de 4 étages et entouré d'une forêt ce qu'il le fit sourire de bonheur car comme sa il pouvait allez courir sous sa forme de panthère noir ou de lion. L'adolescent se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la demeure , parvenu sur le perron il voulut pousser la porte d'entrée mais celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Derrière une très jeune domestique sorcière l'attendait.

« Bonjour, mon jeune maitre, je m'appelle Selena et je serai à votre service à partir d'aujourd'hui, » dit elle dans une courbette élégante.

« Bonjour, Selena, peux tu me montrer le salon principale , s'il te plait » Dit le jeune homme en souriant. Harry avait lut que son manoir avait été habité part des sorciers et sorcières qui travaillait aux services de Potter depuis très longtemps, ils avaient été tous envoyer en Angleterre pour servir James et Lily Potter mais a leurs morts ils avait été renvoyer dans plusieurs manoir dans le monde. Les domestiques sorciers et sorcières était sous plusieurs sortilèges pour ne pas donner l'adresse du Manoir ou quoi ce soit d'autre. Selena emmena Harry dans le salon pendant le trajet il lui demanda si les demandes qu'il avait fait avait été exécuté parfaitement, elle lui répondit oui quand ils arrivaient au salon ou il la congédia gentiment, il s'installa tranquillement en allumant un feu dans la cheminé puis il ce servis un verre de bière au beurre dans un fauteuil en cuire noir, pendant quelques minutes il put ce reposer de sa folle journée puis il appela son elfe de maison et lui demanda si il avait visité le manoir et ce qu'il y avait dedans

« Kréattur a bien visité votre manoir maitre Harry, Alors aux sous sol il y a une immense salle de potion, aux rez-de-chaussée il y a le salon, une salle de réception pour des bals de charité ou tout ce que vous voulez, il y a aussi les cuisines et une salle a manger très grande. Au premier étager il y a votre bureau , une salle de duel, des salles vides. Au deuxièmes étages il y a vos quartier qui font tout l'étage, au troisième étage il y a rien juste des salles vide et au quatrième étage ses les appartements des domestiques sorciers » Dit Kréattur qui souriait légèrement « Et…Il y a aussi des quartiers pour les elfes de maison au sous sol maitre Harry » Termina l'elfe de maison avec excitation car il les avait visité et c'était grand puis il y avait tout ce que Kréattur aimait dedans. Harry éclata de rire en voyant pour la première fois Kréattur sous son nouveau jour et il aimait sa.

« Et bien Kréattur je suis content de toi donc tu peut allez habiter dans les quartier réservé aux elfes de maison alors mais j'aimerait que tu fasse construire au troisième étage une salle de musculation moldu, une pièce ou il y aura la télévision, un salon pour les invités et aussi des chambres » Dit le jeune homme en souriant quand Kréattur eu un petit sursaut quand il entendit le mot moldu mais l'elfe souriait comme même car il savait que son nouveau maitre aimait les moldus. « Au faite Kréattur j'aimerais que tu envoie l'un des domestique m'inscrire au lycée car je voudrait faire ma scolarité là-bas et aussi faire venir une voiture qui je t'ai demander tout a leurs devant le perron a 07h45 demain matin merci » Termina Harry en ce levant quand Kréattur s'inclina et disparu dans un petit « pop ». Le jeune mage sorti du manoir et lança plusieurs sortilèges pour protéger son manoir et aussi ses terres puis il s'étira fatiguer de la journée qu'il avait passer donc il alla dans ses quartier ou c'était a mi sorcier mi moldu ce qu'il le fit sourire, il alla dans sa suite et quand il toucha le lit il s'endormit directement.

Pendant que Harry dormait profondément beaucoup de chose ce passait au manoir, Selena alla au lycée de Forks vers 17h30 pour allez inscrire son jeune maître au lycée, Kréattur avait envoyer un domestique allez acheter les voitures qui devait arriver dans la nuit. Mais la nuit de Harry fut déranger quand dans sa tête une alarme sonna bruyamment en le réveillant en sursaut avec sa baguette a la main prêt a tuer n'importe qui puis en réfléchissant pourquoi une alarme sonnait dans sa tête il ferma les yeux et vit qu'il y avait 10 personnes sur ses terres donc il ce leva et ouvrir la fenêtre et sauta depuis le deuxième mais il ce transforma en une immense panthère toute noir avant d'avoir eu atteint le sol , il sorti du manoir pour allez dans la forêt qui était ses terres Harry était furieux car déjà on le réveillait mais en plus sa fessait même pas 24h qu'il habitait ici on allait sur son domaine et sa il aimait mais vraiment pas sa donc il courra a une vitesse folle dans la forêt quand il senti plusieurs odeur bizarre donc il alla jusqu'aux odeurs et il vit 8 personnes d'une beauté anormal avec une petite fille qui était sur un immense loup. Il s'arrêta a quelques mètre quand il les vit ce tourner dans un parfait ensemble vers lui ce qu'il le fit grogner mais pas un petit grognement non pas du tout il était terrible, menacant ce qui vit reculer 4 personnes mais les autres regardait la panthère avec une lueur de faim dans les yeux sauf peut être la petite fille qui était sur le dos du loup qui lui poussait aussi des grognement sur la panthère. En regardant bien les 10 personnes Harry vit grâce aux yeux de la panthère qu'ils était pas humains mais qu'ils était tous des vampires sauf deux d'entre eux, la panthère planta ses yeux vert émeraude dans ceux d'une blonde qui lui fessait penser a Dragon Malefoy et poussa un grognement menaçant comme pour dire qu'ils était sur ses terres et un vampire a la carrure d'un ours lui sauta dessus mais Harry sauta avant qu'il ne l'attrape puis il donna un coup de patte tellement puissante et le vampire alla s'écraser plus loin contre un arbre, la panthère ce recula en gardant ses yeux dans ceux des vampires qui ne n'osait plus bouger car ils voyait tous que la panthère était trop intelligente puis Harry alla ne bougea plus et ce retransforma en humain mais grâce a un sortilège on pouvait pas voir son visage.

« Partez d'ici enfant de Démon fuyez de mes terres avant que je m'énerve » Claqua la voix de Harry qui était froide, glacial. Oui Harry était furieux car il n'aimait pas les vampires, la seule fois ou il n'avait pas dormit en cour d'histoire de la magie c'était pour entendre les histoires sur les vampires maintenant il savait les points faibles de ses êtres démoniaque qu'avait employer Voldemort pendant la guerre. Il poussa un grognement et transplana dans des flemmes verte émeraude à manoir en laissant les vampires les yeux écarquiller et les bouches grande ouverte.

PV Les Cullens

Ce soir là les Cullens parti en forêt en famille avec toute la famille et Jacob Black qui s'était imprégné de ressemée la fille d'Isabella dit Bella Cullen et Edward Cullen marié et père depuis peut. La famille Cullens était a cran car les Volturis voulait la guerre contre eux car Irina Denali l'une de leurs cousines avait vu Ressemée une hybride et avait cru que Bella l'avait transformé ce qui était interdit part la lois donc elle les avaient dénoncé aux volturis qui allait venir dans deux mois a Forks pour vérifier cela donc Les Cullens avait fait appelé a leurs amis pour les aider et en ce moment il était soit dans la villa soit ils était entrain de ce promener dans la forêt comme eux, pendant qu'il ce promenait tout les vampires senti une odeur bizarre derrière eux et c'était retourner pour voir une immense panthère noir aux yeux vert émeraude, la panthère leurs avait grogné dessus comme pour leurs avertir de partir

« Je pense qu'on est sur son territoire mes enfants » Dit Carlisle en regardant la panthère puis tout passa très vite car Emmett sauta sur la panthère comme si il avait faim mais cette dernière ce déplaça rapidement et lui avait donner un coup de patte avec tellement de force que Emmett c'était écraser contre un arbre. Carlisle et sa famille plus Jacob fut très surpris et abasourdi de la puissant de la panthère qui c'était assit calmement comme si elle défiait les Cullens puis les vampires et le loup vit que la panthère s'effaça pour devenir un jeune homme qu'on ne voyait pas le visage même grâce a leurs vue super développé personnes ne pouvait voir le visage de l'inconnue qui leur dit

« Partez d'ici enfant de Démon fuyez de mes terres avant que je m'énerve » Dit l'homme-panthère d'une voix froide et glaciale qui donna des frissons aux vampires et aussi au loup puis ils virent tous l'homme être entouré de flemme verte émeraude disparaitre sous leurs yeux. Pendant plusieurs minutes personnes ne parla tous choquer part ce qu'ils avait vu, oui car c'était pas tout les jours qu'on menaçait des vampires mais aussi qu'on voyait une panthère ce transformé en un homme puis il disparait dans des flemmes verte émeraude.

« Et bien je n'ai jamais vu sa de toute ma vie » Dit Jasper en serrant Alice dans ses bras comme si cette panthère allait revenir ici « J'ai rien senti venant de lui-même quand il était en humain et toi ma chérie » Demanda Jasper a Alice qui c'était blotti dans ses bras .

« Non j'ai rien vu, sa fait depuis la fin de la journée que j'ai pas eu de vision et je comprend pas car je me suis habitué au loup » Dit Alice avec une moue adorable qui aurait fait sourire tout le monde si ils était pas tous préoccupé.

« J'ai rien entendu comme penser et c'est très frustrant car je suis habitué avec Bella mais d'autres non » Dit Edward en poussant un grognement.

« Bon on ce calme, Emmett la prochaine fois qu'on le rencontrons ne l'attaque pas d'accord tu a senti sa puissance non » Dit Carlisle en regardant Emmett ce masser la poitrine ou tout le monde pouvait voir encore la trace qui aurait du disparaitre.

« Oh oui je l'ai senti et je peut vous dire qu'il n'était pas a sa toute puissance car j'ai pu sentir comme si il ce retenait sa force » Dit Emmett en boudant de cette fait battre part une panthère mais le pire c'est que c'était un humain, Edward éclata de rire aux penser de son frère qui le snoba royalement en tournant la tête vers sa chérie Rosalie.

« On rentre a la maison et on prévient nos amis de faire attention en chassant je voudrait pas que cette homme-panthère tue l'un d'entre nous mais ce qui est bizarre c'est son odeur je l'ai déjà senti dans le passer quand j'était en Angleterre il y a bien longtemps enfin bref…Allez vous préparé a allez au lycée demain les volturi arrivent que dans deux mois donc vous allez au lycée pour ne pas éveillez les soupçon et puis peut être qu'on aura des nouvelles demain » Termina Carlisle en ce retournant avec sa famille et Jacob a la villa .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6:

Harry était pas rentré chez lui après la rencontre des Cullens, il était parti sous sa forme de panthère ce promener dans le parc de son manoir jusqu'à 06h30. Il entra chez lui et il pris une douche, il s'habilla d'un jean bleu foncer, un t-shirt noir , d'une paire de chaussure de ville puis il mis une veste en cuir noir. Il pris son petit déjeuner vers 07h30 jusqu'à 07h50 puis il alla ce mettre sur le portillon et il vit une magnifique mustang noir et blanche garé devant lui comme convenu, il monta dans sa nouvelle voiture et il parti en trombe du manoir. Le trajet dura même pas 5 minutes tellement que Harry allait vite avec la mustang, quand il arriva sur le parking le sorcier vit toutes les têtes des moldus regarder sa voiture avec envie et jalousie puis il alla se garé près de la porte d'entré et il sorti de la voiture, tout les adolescents put voir un magnifique jeune homme au cheveux en jais noir avec une musculature fine et avec des yeux vert émeraude, en passant devant eux les moldus put sentir qu'il emmenait du jeune homme une aura froide, distant. A 08h00 la sonnerie retenti ce qui voulait dire les début des cours donc Harry alla directement au secrétariat et parla avec le directeur du lycée pendant plus d'une heure en parlant de tout et de rien mais surtout le directeur voulait savoir si Harry était vraiment un Potter. Bref…Vers 09h15, Harry entra aux cour d'histoire en entrant dans la salle le sorcier put sentir l'odeur de deux vampires, l'un était blond et l'autre était une brune petite, il jeta un coup d'œil sur eux et il put voir que c'était deux des vampires qu'il avait croisés cette nuit ce qu'il le fit grogner mais seul les vampires put l'entendre ce qui les fit réagir et regarder dans sa direction.

Le sorcier leurs fit un sourire froid tout comme ses yeux ce qui les fit frémir les vampires car ils sentait l'aura froid du jeune homme. Harry allait s'installer quand il entendit le professeur d'histoire qui était une jeune femme très mignonne lui demander de ce présenter, il ce tourna vers la prof et lui fit un sourire charmeur ce qui la fit rougir il alla ce placer devant le bureau

« Je m'appelle Harry Potter-Black , j'ai bientôt 18 ans je viens d'arriver d'Angleterre pour venir habiter ici….Des questions? » Demanda Lord Potter en souriant légèrement.

« Pourquoi venir dans une aussi petite ville » Demanda un garçon de sa classe

« Je suis venu m'installer ici pour être tranquille » Dit Harry d'une voix calme

« C'est vrai que tu a acheter le manoir en haut de la ville et tu tes installer dedans? » Demanda une jeune fille timidement

« Oui je me suis installer au manoir et non je ne l'ai pas acheter étant donner que sa fait des siècles que le manoir est dans ma famille » Dit le sorcier

« Pourquoi à tu quitter l'Angleterre? » Demanda la vampire aux cheveux brun. Harry resta quelques secondes sans répondre.

« Problème personnel » Termina Harry d'une voix froide et glacée ce qui fit frissonner toute la classe puis il alla s'assoir et écouta…enfin essaya d'écouter la prof mais impossible avec les deux vampires derrière lui, il fit la sourde oreille quand la vampire brune du nom de Alice Cullen l'appela mais ce fut son compagnon qui avait dit a Alice qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre.

La mâtiner ce passa rapidement puis il fut l'heure d'aller manger donc Harry suivit un troupeaux d'élèves et il entra dans le self pour s'arrêté directement car il fit 6 vampires : l'un était brun et très costo qui ce nommait Emmett , trois blondes Rosalie, Tanya et Katie, il y avait le blond et la brune qu'il avait déjà rencontré en cour d'histoire puis il fit que quand il était entré les 6 vampires c'était tourner vers lui ce qui le fit grogner . Il pris juste une pomme et il alla s'installer le plus loin possible des vampires qui le regardait toujours, une fois assit il sorti un livre sur les créatures magique mais pour les autres c'était un simple livre, pendant 5 minutes il ne fut pas déranger mais après ce délai dépasser il peut sentir l'odeur des 6 vampires arriver dans sa direction puis ils s'assirent tous a la table ce qui fit un autre sujet de discutions pour les moldus.

« Salut moi c'est Katie Denali » Dit l'une des blondes en souriant doucement et en fesant lever les yeux d'Harry agacé sur le groupe de vampires. Comme il ne parlait pas les autres ce présenta :

« Je m'appelle Alice, mon petit ami s'appelle Jasper, ma sœur Rosalie et son petit ami Emmett » Parla la brune aux yeux d'or. Harry regarda Emmett et il lui fit un sourire moqueur en ce rappelant de la trempe qu'il avait donner au vampire. Ce dernier fit un petit grognement pour intimider le nouveau mais Harry fit un autre grognement plus terrible et plus fort ce qui calma le vampire ses les ondes calmante que lui envoya Jasper.

« Et moi c'est Tanya » S'exclama une voix douce et magnifique. Le sorcier ce tourna vers elle et écarquilla doucement les yeux en la voyant, il la trouvait belle, sublime il ce senti attiré part elle puis il ce donna un claque mentalement en pensant a sa Ginny.

« Et vous me voulez quoi au juste, c'est pas que vous me déranger mais c'est justement le cas » Dit Harry d'une voix remplie de sarcasme (merci a Rogue )

« Nous savons tous que tu sais ce qu'on est mais nous on ne sais rien de toi » Parla Jasper d'une voix calme.

« Vous voulez savoir qui je suis? Je propose que vous veniez au manoir ce soir a 21h » Dit Harry en ce levant de sa chaise puis il jeta la moitié de sa pomme a la poubelle et il sorti du self, il pris sa voiture et il parti du lycée sous les yeux des vampires.

**Petite Note : **chapitre prochain sera la deuxième rencontre entre les Cullens et Harry il y aura surement la famille Denali


	7. Chapter 7

_La fin de la journée ce passa bien, Harry avait convoquer tout les personnes a sont service et leurs avait dit qu'il avait quartier libre toute la soirée car il allait recevoir des vampires le soir même et qu'il ne voulait pas de problèmes puis le jeune sorcier passa le reste de l'après midi a poser des centaines et des centaines de runes magique de toutes genre : pièges, protection, diminution de force et de vitesse, feu, invisibilité etc… A 21h pile poil la sonnette retenti dans tout le manoir donc Harry habiller d'un costume trois pièce noir comme la nuit ouvrit la porte aux Cullens mais quel surprise quand il vit qu'ils étaient un peut plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu, tout en les regardant le sorcier réussi a scanner son domaine pour voir si il restait du monde quand il senti plusieurs odeur autour du manoir Harry jeta un regard noir aux vampires et ce plaça devant eux sans leurs dire bonjour_

« Vous allez dire a vos enfants de démon de sortir de mon domaine avant qu'il me prenne l'envie de les tuer lentement mais surement » _Claqua la voix froide et dénoué de sentiment d'Harry en regardant les vampires quand tout d'un coup il ne senti plus la présence des autres vampires, il acquise de la tête et ce retourna en laissant la porte du manoir ouvert tout en disant a voix haute _« Le dernier ferme la porte » _Il continua jusqu'à l'immense salon ou il avait une grande bibliothèque très ancienne de la famille Potter-Black. Il claqua des doigts et il fit apparaitre un long canapé avec plusieurs fauteuil en cuir de dragon noir, il s'installa dans le fauteuil le plus imposant et le plus beau de couleur : rouge et vert. Harry regarda les vampires arriver dans le salon et ils restaient debout, il ne parla pas mais il garda ses yeux vert émeraude froid sur les vampires._

« Bonsoir Mr Potter, je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen, voici ma femme Esmé, Vous connaissez mes enfants sauf Edward, sa femme Isabella et leurs fille Renesmée »_ Dit le vampire blond du nom de Carlisle._

« Je me nomme Eléazar Denali, voici ma femme Carmen et vous connaissez les autres » _Parla de dénommé Eléazar._

_Harry regarda les vampires mais ses yeux s'arrêta un bref moment sur Tanya qui elle ne l'avais pas lâcher du regard depuis qu'elle était entré dans le salon._

« Vous voulez quoi? Je n'ai pas été assez clair la nuit dernière? » _Demanda la voix froide d'Harry._

« Nous somme intriguer part vous Mr Potter depuis votre apparition devant nous dans la forêt la nuit dernière mais nous voulons savoir comment vous savez pour notre…euh…nature » _Demanda Carlisle en s'avançant doucement vers le sorcier qui était assit dans un fauteuil mais il fut arrêté part le grognement que poussa Harry en le voyant venir vers lui._

« Votre race est assez connu dans mon ancienne communauté voilà comment je connait votre nature » _Parla Harry en regardant Carlisle droit dans les yeux n'ayant pas peur d'eux._

« C'est un danger pour nous Carlisle, on a déjà assez d'ennuis comme sa pour le moment on le tue et l'affaire est cl… » _Commença a parler Rosalie Hale Cullen d'une voix méprisante avant qu'elle ne parle sans que personne ne puisse savoir ce qu'il c'était passer mais ils virent tous que le jeune homme c'était lever et qu'il avait ses yeux droit sur Rosalie en grognant fortement._

« Vous êtes chez moi enfants de démon donc dites a votre amie de ce retenir car la prochaine fois elle ne parlera plus jamais de sa pathétique vie compris? » _Rugit Harry d'une voix glacial mais son visage n'exprimait aucun sentiment. Plusieurs grognement résonna dans le salon mais ils furent tus quand tous virent une aura grise sortir du corps d'Harry._

« Je suis un sorcier enfant de démon et vous êtes sur mon territoire donc si vous voulez pas que je m'occupe de vous vous allez vous calmer MAINTENANT » _Hurla Harry, sa voix résonna dans tous le manoir et des bruits de pas résonnait dans les escaliers puis quelques secondes plus tard plusieurs major d'homme armé de leurs baguettes pénétra dans le salon en les pointant sur les vampires qui avait voulu s'enfuir mais ils ne pouvait plus bouger._

« Seigneur Potter vous allez bien » Demanda l'un des nouveaux homme qui était apparu.

« Retournez en haut Stéphane s'il vous plait » _Demanda calmement Harry, les hommes sorti en lançant des regards remplie de menace si ils osaient toucher a leurs maitre._

« On pourrait savoir pourquoi on arrive plus a bouger » _Demanda la voix douce et mélodieuse de Tanya qui était la plus près de Harry, ce dernier regarda la vampire et ce calma directement en plongeant ses yeux vert émeraude dans ceux de Tanya qui était de couleur or._

« Il y a des runes magique partout autour du manoir, vous pouvez plus utiliser votre force, votre vitesse. Si vous faites quoi ce soit dans le manoir ou sur mon domaine je le serait directement…Bon maintenant que vous êtes calmer j'aimerait savoir pourquoi vous êtes après moi? » _Demanda Harry en claquant des doigts qui fit libéré les vampires. Ces derniers ce regardait tous avant que Tanya vienne s'assoir a même pas un mètre du sorcier._

« La nuit dernière les Cullens ici présent était en balade et d'après ce qu'on a appris ils ont été sur votre territoire donc on voulait surtout s'excuser si il y avait quelques animaux retrouver sans vie car nous somme pas comme tout les vampires nous nous somme végétarien on boit du sang animal c'est pour sa qu'on a tous les yeux d'orée » _Parla tranquillement Tanya au sorcier qui eu un léger sourire quand il vit les visage abasourdit car Harry n'avais pas envoyer bouler le vampire qui le dévorait des yeux._

« Vous êtes tous excuser mais je ne vous veux plus sur mon domaine car prochainement il y aurait des animaux magique qui vont habiter dans le parc donc si je sent qu'il en manque un et qu'il est mort vous allez devoir vous cachez rapidement car je vous poursuivrait et vous tuerait » _Dit Harry d'une voix mortellement calme et sérieux puis le sorcier posa ses yeux vert sur Renesmée qui elle était dans les bras de sa mère Isabella. Intrigué part l'enfant Harry ce leva doucement et s'avança vers la petite fille qui le regardait avec un sourire, le jeune homme rendit le sourire quand Isabella resserra ses bras autour de l'enfant il pu voir la légère pâleur de la petite fille avec ses yeux de couleur marron et or il fronça des sourcils surpris._

« C'est une hybride n'est-ce pas? » _Demanda calmement Harry a Edward qui hocha de la tête pour confirmé. Il fit un nouveau sourire a l'enfant et il fit apparaitre un nounours en forme de loup et l'offrit a l'enfant puis il alla ce remettre sur son fauteuil quand il s'aperçu que plusieurs vampires c'était installer sur le canapé et que Carlisle Cullen était entrain de regarder discrètement sa bibliothèque en écarquillant des yeux de temps en temps en lisant quelques titres des livres._

« J'ai une question : Pourquoi autant de vampire son ici? J'ai senti plusieurs odeurs donc ne me mentez pas je le saurait » _Dit Harry avec un sourire amuser au lèvres. _

« Vous connaissez nos lois et ceux qui les font respecté ? » _Demanda Eléazar d'une voix calme, le sorcier hocha de la tête pour confirmé qu'il savait tous sa._

« Et bien les Volturis sont au courant pour Renesmée et ils veulent savoir si elle est un danger ou pas ils vont venir a Forks d'ici quelques semaines donc nous avons demander a des amis qu'ils témoigne que Nessie n'est pas un danger même si on sait tous qu'ils veulent quelque uns d'entre nous pour leurs pouvoirs » _Expliqua Carlisle._

_Harry regarda fillette qui elle le regardait toujours comme la plus part des vampires dans le salon, le sorcier était entrain de réfléchir si il devait les aider ou pas car il savait qui était les Volturis et que ses derniers avait envoyer plusieurs vampires pour la dernière guerre. Tout en regardant la petite fille il pris sa décision d'aider les vampires mais ce qu'il ne su pas c'est qu'il avait laisser ses barrières tomber légèrement que Edward avait suivit ses pensés. Mais Harry s'aperçu qu'il avait fait tomber ses barrières et il les remis puis il senti que quelqu'un était dans son esprits, il regarda tout les vampires et il resta un bon moment sur Edward le regardait bizarrement comme si il y avait de la pitié et qu'il était au courant de tout…C'est a ce moment là que Harry compris ._

« Je ne veux pas de votre Pitié Mr Cullen » _Claqua la voix calme mais froide d'Harry en regardant Edward, les autres vampires regarda le vampire au cheveux cuivré pour avoir des réponses mais il secoua la tête négativement pour leurs dire qu'il n'allait rien dire pour le moment._

« J'ai réfléchit et je vais vous aidez si….J'ai bien dit « si » les Volturis déclare que Renesmée soit un danger » _Dit Harry en regardant la petite fille qui jouait avec le nounours. _

« Pourquoi »_ Demanda la magnifique voix de Tanya qui lui faisait les yeux doux._

« Premièrement si il y a un combat il sera surement au abord de mon domaine donc je serait concerner deuxièmement j'ai quelques petites affaires a réglé avec les Volturis et troisièmement on ne s'attaque pas a une petite fille comme votre fille » _Expliqua Harry en regarda Isabella et Edward.…_

« Au faite vous allez déménager au manoir pour votre sécurité il est mieux protéger que ce que vous croyez » _Dit Harry en souriant après plusieurs heures de discutions entre Harry et les vampires. Le sorcier avait perdu son masque d'impassibilité grâce a Jasper avec qui il s'entait très bien surtout quand ils parlait tout les deux de la guerre. Carlisle et Eléazar les avait abandonner pour allez regarder les livres de la bibliothèque, Emmett et Rosalie était parti ce promener en amoureux dans le parc ou il y avait un étang, Esmée, Carmen , Katie et Alice était parti faire le tour du manoir avec Kréattur qui était le guide Edward, Bella était entrain de lire un livre magique a Renesmée et Tanya était toujours près de Harry sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Les Cullens , les Delani et les autres vampires acceptait de venir habiter le temps que l'histoire avec les Volturis soit fini._

**Note : Prochain chapitre rencontre entre les Volturis/ Cullen/Delani et Harry Potter**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Un mois que les Cullens et les autres vampires avait déménager au manoir Potter, il y avait bien sur eu des coups d'éclats sur entre Harry et Rosalie . Le jeune Potter s'amusait a mettre en colère la femme d'Emmett ce qui était amusant c'est qu'elle tombait tout le temps dans le panneaux pour le plus grand plaisir des autres vampires qui s'amusait de voir le sorcier et Rosalie ce hurler dessus avant que la vampire parler sans le moindre son ou qu'elle ce retrouve au plafond quand sa allait trop loin. En un mois Harry avait plusieurs points en commun avec les vampires, pour Carlisle et Eléazar c'était les livres et la médecine, avec Esmée et Carmen c'était la cuisine, pour Jasper c'était la guerre que sa soit sorcier, vampire ou moldu, pour Emmett c'était les blagues quand Harry était de bonne humeur bien sur , pour Rosalie c'était sa franchise de parler et les voitures elle presque tomber dans les vapes ( si on peut dire sa pour une vampire) en voyant toutes ses voitures que sa soit de collection ou les sportives, pour Edward et Isabella dit Bella c'était Renesmée dit Nessie puis pour les autres il avait plus ou moins des affinité avec eux sauf qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tanya le regardait soit avec des yeux doux de couleur or soit avec des yeux noir, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas a ce mettre en colère contre elle car ou il avait déjà essayer mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Quand Harry était seul ou qu'il accompagnait les enfants Cullens et Denali au lycée ils y allait chacun de leurs côtés même si ils ce parlait de temps a autres. Bref…quand il était seul le jeune mage pouvait librement penser a ses amis et sa famille qui lui manquait atrocement. Il ce souvenais qu'il y a une semaine il avait reçu un hiboux du ministère de la magie Américaine pendant qu'il parlait avec les vampires.

Flash Back

Harry était tranquillement assit au bout de la table dans le salon des invités ou il y avait tout les vampires qui était chez les Cullens, ils parlait des Volturis quand tout d'un coup Harry entendit des tapement contre la fenêtre, il garda un visage neutre sauf qu'il arqua un sourcil vers le haut a cause de son étonnement donc il ce leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre puis il laissa l'hiboux entré dans le salon , l'animal fit le tour de la pièce avant de ce poser sur l'épaule du jeune homme en présentant sa patte ou il y avait un parchemin enrouler avec le seaux de la ministre américaine. Curieux il détacha le parchemin et il emmena l'hiboux sur le haut de la cheminé puis il déroula le parchemin et il ce mis a le lire :

« Lord Potter-Black.

Vous devez être surpris de recevoir une lettre de ma part mais on devait vous prévenir que le ministère anglais viens de prendre contacte avec nous pour les aidez dans votre arrestation, bien entendu nous avons refuser de les aidez et que les aurors qui vous recherche on l'interdiction de franchir nos frontières avant que vous soyez déclaré non coupable.

Je vous écris aussi pour vous prévenir que Mrs Fleur Weasley a été arrêté part le ministère Anglais pour conspiration envers le ministre mais elle fut relâcher grâce a ses parents qui sont « Lord » en France donc elle fut renvoyer dans son pays natale mais en arrivant là-bas avec sa famille Mrs Weasley , Mr , Mrs et Miss Delcourt on vu leurs maisons détruite part les aurors qui avait reçu comme indication que la famille Delcourt cachait des mangemorts, ils devaient être arrêtez mais ils ce sont battu contre les aurors et ils sont en fuite, ils sont venu dans notre ministère en espérant qu'on puisse les aidez et quand j'ai entendu leurs histoire je me suis dit que vous pourriez peut être les aidez. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas déranger

Mes sincères salutation les plus distingué

Ministre de la magie : Miss Maldrosse. »

Harry termina la lecture de la lettre et ferma les yeux fortement en serrant dans son poing la lettre. Puis il réouvra les yeux et alla s'installer sur le siège qu'il venait de quitter, il appela Kréattur et il lui demanda de lui donne une plume, de l'encre et un parchemin. Puide devant tout les vampires il commença a rédiger une lettre pour la ministre en lui disant qu'il allait prendre en charge toute la famille Delcourt et il accrocha la lettre a la patte de l'hiboux et ce dernier s'envola rapidement. Il retourna a sa place quand Carlisle pris la parle.

« Mr Potter que ce passe t'il si ce n'est pas trop indiscret bien sur » Demanda le vampire blond

« Il ce passe que mon passer vient de resurgir car comme vous le savez j'ai vécu en Angleterre » Commença Harry d'une voix neutre puis en voyant les hochement des vampires il continua : « Il y a une famille les Delcourt qui sont français qui on eu des problèmes avec des sorciers, ils on détruit leurs demeures et ils sont recherché donc ils ce sont exilé dans ce pays anonymement bien sur mais ils connaissait la ministre de la magie d'Amérique et comme moi aussi la ministre ma proposer si je pouvait les protéger et j'ai dit oui » Termina Harry en regardant les vampires avec ses yeux vert émeraude.

« Hum… sa nous dérange pas Mr Potter au contraire si on peut aidez… »Commença Carlisle avant d'être couper part le sorcier.

« Oui vous pouvez m'aidez, ne les brusquer surtout pas si je sais que vous avez fait le moindre mal au Delcourt vous pouvez vous considérer comme mort » Dit le mage noir d'une voix mortellement calme.

Fin du Flash Back

Oh oui il s'en rappelait des frissons qu'il avait donner aux vampires, donc c'était aujourd'hui qu'il allait accueillir les Delcourt. Harry était devant la porte du manoir quand il vit plusieurs personnes venait d'apparaitre devant lui, ce fut un petit homme au ventre rond et au cheveux dégarnit qui s'avança vers Harry

« Bonjour Harry comment allez vous depuis la dernière fois qu'on c'est tous vu c'était au ….. » Dit Roger d'une voix triste en pensant a la guerre mais aussi a sa famille.

« Je vais bien Mr Delacourt et vous? » Dit le jeune Potter en s'approchant de l'homme et en serrant sa main, il fit un baise main au trois femmes qui eu toutes des rougeurs sur les joues ce qui était normal car Harry avait beaucoup changer depuis la dernière fois surtout Gabrielle qui avait vraiment changer depuis le mariage de Fleur, elle avait grandie et elle avait abandonner les forme enfantine qu'elle avait avant elle ressemblait un peut a Fleur sauf que cette dernière était a maigrit et très pâle. Harry fit entré la famille tout en parlant avec tout monde et en sentant le regard de braise de la dernière des Delcourt : Gabrielle.

Harry présenta la famille Delacourt aux vampires , les présentation ce passa très bien sauf les quelques grognement que poussait Tanya contre Gabrielle qui n'avait pas lâcher du regard Harry. Pendant une semaine il parla avec tout le monde mais surtout avec Fleur car elle était proche des Weasley et ils purent faire leurs deuils ensemble, donc tout alla bien sauf quand Alice annonça que les Volturis allait arriver le lendemain Harry avait annoncer aux Delacourt et il leurs avait dit de resté au manoir car ils était en sécurité.

Le lendemain eu la rencontre avec les Volturis, tout se passa très bien sauf au moment ou les trois rois décida que Nessie était un danger même si ils avait eu la confirmation du contraire grâce a un autre hybride donc l'un des vampires envoya un message télépathique au jeune Potter qui apparu aux côtés des Cullens. Les Volturis furent très surpris et choquer quand ils virent un humain apparaitre devant eux comme part magie, Aro allait dire a un de ses hommes de tuer l'humain quand ce dernier parla :

« Et bien Lord Volturi l'accueil laisse a désiré » Dit Harry d'une voix froide tout comme ses yeux.

« Qui êtes vous humain» Demanda Aro d'une voix calme mais on pouvait apercevoir un son de peur.

« On me donne beaucoup de prénoms « celui-qui-a-survécu, l'élu » mais je m'appelle Lord Harry-James-Potter-Black, chef de la famille noble et courageuse Potter » Parla le jeune homme. Puis au simple nom Potter plusieurs vampires dont des nomades mais aussi les trois rois reculerez de plusieurs pas choquer….Oh oui ils savaient qui il était donc ils savaient que si la guerre était déclenché il y aura beaucoup de perte chez les Volturis. En voyant leurs hésitation Harry eu un sourire méprisant, froid.

« Donc vous savez qui je suis non? » Commença Harry d'une voix calme, neutre. « Les Cullens et leurs amis sont sous ma protection car ils me doivent tous une dette magique » Mentis Harry sans aucun remord mais sa faisait parti de leurs plans au cas ou car une dette magique ne peut être dit donc ne peut pas être confirmé part les vampires. « Bref…je suis pas vraiment venu pour votre petite guerre de rien du tout je suis venu pour qu'on fasse un traité de paix entre vos deux clans car comme vous le savez les communautés magiques ont été en guerre et que vous les Volturis vous avez pris part du côté de Lord Voldemort donc si vous voulez pas avoir tout les Aurors délite sur votre clan et qu'il soit décimer en quelques jours car je prendrait part si vous toucher au Cullen donc repartez bien sagement en Italie en me donnant votre parole d'être magique que vous ne feriez rien contre les Cullens ou leurs amis » Termina Harry en regardant Aro droit dans les yeux quand tout d'un coup un vampire sauta sur le jeune mage sous les cries des Cullens mais le vampire fut stopper part une immense panthère toute noir qui stoppa le vampire en attrapant la gorge du vampire entre ses mâchoires puis il jeta un regard aux trois rois qui avait écarquiller des yeux de terreur en voyant leurs meilleur vampire ce faire battre aussi facilement puis les trois rois inclinait la tête et Harry relâcha le vampire en l'envoyant valser a l'autre bout du terrain. Le jeune mage repris sa forme humain et tendit la main vers Aro qui la pris en essayant de ne pas trembler puis ils firent le serment inviolable, Aro savait que si il attaquait les Cullens ou leurs amis il allait mourir lui et ses enfants qu'il avait transformer ce qui voulait dire la plus part des Volturis. Les Italiens partirent sous le regard de l'autre camps puis ses derniers partir au manoir Potter fêté leurs victoire. Quand ils arrivaient au manoir Harry vit une tornade blonde lui sauter dans les bras en pleurant de joie sous le grognement terrible de Tanya qui était jalouse de Gabrielle.

Note : Alors voilà la confrontation avec les Volturis est terminé donc j'ai penser a m'amuser un peut, j'ai bien réfléchit et j'ai fait apparaitre les Delacourt dans ma fic pour mettre un peut de piment ^^

Harry va ce mettre avec Tanya sa c'est sur mais pas pour le moment donc j'ai penser faire un chapitre sur Harry et Gabriel (comme vous avez pu le voir Gabriel a toujours le béguin pour notre Harry) donc je voudrait savoir si vous étiez d'accord pour faire un chapitre ou Harry et Gabriel font l'amour mais il n'y aura pas de sentiments entre eux c'était juste pour du sexe mais ils s'en rend contre après l'acte.


End file.
